forthepeoplefandomcom-20200213-history
First Inning
is the season premiere of the second season and the 11th overall episode of For the People. Short Summary Sandra, with the help of new investigator Ted, must defend a teenage gamer whose online argument leads to a police raid that ends with the death of a United States senator. A personal connection to the "swatting" case makes Roger determined to charge the teenager to the fullest extent of the law and pushes Kate to her limits in the process. Meanwhile, Jay is tasked with defending New York's most spoiled millennial from going to jail for her petty crimes. Full Summary Cast 2x01JillCarlan.png|Jill Carlan 2x01RogerGunn.png|Roger Gunn 2x01AllisonAdams.png|Allison Adams 2x01Ted.png|Ted 2x01KateLittlejohn.png|Kate Littlejohn 2x01JaySimmons.png|Jay Simmons 2x01LeonardKnox.png|Leonard Knox 2x01SethOliver.png|Seth Oliver 2x01SandraBell.png|Sandra Bell 2x01TinaKrissman.png|Tina Krissman 2x01NicholasByrne.png|Nicholas Byrne 2x01FredCarson.png|Fred Carson 2x01CeliaChavez.png|Celia Chavez 2x01BobColgate.png|Bob Colgate 2x01CindyColgate.png|Cindy Colgate 2x01HolidayColgate.png|Holiday Colgate 2x01Newscaster.png|Newscaster 2x01TheresaWood.png|Theresa Wood 2x01MollySarco.png|Molly Sarco 2x01JulianSarco.png|Julian Sarco 2x01SanjayPatel.png|Sanjay Patel 2x01StevenTate.png|Steven Tate 2x01MonicaVinuza.png|Monica Vinuza 2x01FBIAgent.png|FBI Agent 2x01JuryForeperson.png|Jury Foreperson 2x01ESUCommander.png|ESU Commander 2x01ESUOfficer.png|ESU Officer 2x01ESUOfficer2.png|ESU Officer 2 2x01FirstBoringWhiteGuy.png|First Boring White Guy 2x01SecondBoringWhiteGuy.png|Second Boring White Guy 2x01ThirdBoringWhiteGuy.png|Third Boring White Guy Main Cast *Hope Davis as Jill Carlan *Ben Shenkman as Roger Gunn *Jasmin Savoy Brown as Allison Adams *Charles Michael Davis as Ted *Susannah Flood as Kate Littlejohn *Wesam Keesh as Jay Simmons *Regé-Jean Page as Leonard Knox *Ben Rappaport as Seth Oliver *Britt Robertson as Sandra Bell *Anna Deavere Smith as Tina Krissman *Vondie Curtis Hall as Judge Nicholas Byrne Guest Stars *Eyal Podell as Fred Carson *Olivia Sandoval as Celia Chavez *Spencer Garrett as Bob Colgate *Kathe Mazur as Cindy Colgate *Zibby Allen as Holiday Colgate *Arlene Santana as Newscaster Co-Starring *Rahvaunia as Theresa Wood *Carrie Armstrong as Molly Sarco *Elijah Nelson as Julian Sarco *Shalin Agarwal as FBI Agent Sanjay Patel *Tommie Earl Jenkins as FBI Agent Steven Tate *Yvonne Valadez as FBI Agent Monica Vinuza *Stephanie Maura Sanchez as FBI Agent *Rolando Millet as Jury Foreperson *Mark Hengst as ESU Commander *Tom Riordan as ESU Officer *Victoria Reina Sigloch as ESU Officer 2 *Miles Tagtmeyer as First Boring White Guy *Ben D. Goldberg as Second Boring White Guy *Ben Solenberger as Third Boring White Guy Legal Cases Music "Higher" - Outasight "Apple Juice" - Jessie Reyez Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 3.07 million viewers. *Title Drop: Tina says to Jay they're still in first inning in their baseball game. *The episode marks the addition of Charles Michael Davis to the main cast as Ted, the public defenders' new investigator. *While Leonard Knox wasn't part of the baseball game, actor Regé-Jean Page was on set. The game was likely intended as a way to create a fun moment not only for the characters but for the entire main cast as well. Gallery Episode Stills 2x01-1.jpg 2x01-2.jpg 2x01-3.jpg 2x01-4.jpg 2x01-5.jpg 2x01-6.jpg 2x01-7.jpg 2x01-8.jpg 2x01-9.jpg 2x01-10.jpg 2x01-11.jpg 2x01-12.jpg 2x01-13.jpg 2x01-14.jpg 2x01-15.jpg 2x01-16.jpg 2x01-17.jpg 2x01-18.jpg 2x01-19.jpg 2x01-20.jpg 2x01-21.jpg 2x01-22.jpg 2x01-23.jpg 2x01-24.jpg 2x01-25.jpg 2x01-26.jpg 2x01-27.jpg 2x01-28.jpg 2x01-29.jpg 2x01-30.jpg 2x01-31.jpg 2x01-32.jpg 2x01-33.jpg 2x01-34.jpg 2x01-35.jpg 2x01-36.jpg 2x01-37.jpg 2x01-38.jpg 2x01-39.jpg 2x01-40.jpg 2x01-41.jpg 2x01-42.jpg 2x01-43.jpg 2x01-44.jpg 2x01-45.jpg 2x01-46.jpg 2x01-47.jpg 2x01-48.jpg 2x01-49.jpg 2x01-50.jpg 2x01-51.jpg 2x01-52.jpg 2x01-53.jpg 2x01-54.jpg 2x01-55.jpg 2x01-56.jpg 2x01-57.jpg 2x01-58.jpg Behind the Scenes 2x01BTS1.jpg Quotes See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes